Eteins la lumière
by SisYa-wa
Summary: C'était presque rassurant de se laisser aller dans les bras d'un souvenir, de chérir un passé si vivant, c'était presque rassurant jusqu'à ce que Sora lui rappelle qu'il était là, et qu'il lui témoigne cet amour bizarre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir mériter. (Séquelle AU - Soriku/VaniKu)


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. Remarquez, peut être que Vanitas appartient à Milou, sur ce coup. Allez savoir.

 _Note_ : Hey. Cet OS est censé être une préquelle à un long RP entre Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste et moi, un OS bonus, un truc très long censé être un Vaniku puis un Soriku puis… Voilà. C'est confus. Ca se passe chez Kairi, et j'ai mis M parce que la scène est un poil explicite, même si concrètement il ne se passe pas grand chose. Bref. Vous pouvez le lire quand même, j'espère juste que vous aimez la passion, les relations pas très saines, l'avancement relationnel et Riku qui se torture les méninges. Peut être qu'un jour tout ça verra le jour, qui sait. En tous cas c'était plutôt distrayant à écrire, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté autre chose qu'un chapitre.

Merci à Milou pour son inspiration éternelle, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Eteins la Lumière**

Riku se sentait étrangement flotter hors de son corps. La paume de Sora était moite dans la sienne et sa chemise lui collait horriblement à la peau, humide de sueur et d'alcool.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'habiller aussi classe pour l'anniversaire de Kairi. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Vingt-cinq ans, ça n'était pas grand-chose, en soi, mais l'argenté avait toujours eu à cœur de fêter les anniversaires dans les règles. Cadeau, champagne, costard et bouteille de parfum de luxe à la main, il avait donc débarqué à la fête en compagnie du châtain, bien vite mal à l'aise au milieu du ridicule appartement où devait aisément se côtoyer toute la jeunesse de la classe moyenne. Etudiants en tong imprégnés de l'été, amis d'amis venus juste pour gratter une bière et squatter le canapé, danseurs ivres sur la piste improvisée entre la table basse et le placard, il n'y avait pas un endroit qui ne paraissait pas plein à craquer. Le sol, à peine visible entre les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés pour discuter et les cartons de pizza, exhalait une odeur d'encens au patchouli et l'air chaud, qui remontait de sous la moquette, tenace mélange de poussière et de vapeurs de cigarettes, prenait rapidement à la gorge.

Riku n'avait jamais fait aussi tâche, et il sentait bien qu'on se moquait de lui. De sa veste trop chère, de son pantalon bien coupé, de son air perdu quand on lui demandait s'il savait danser.

Kairi, non loin de là, choyait ses invités. Elle était resplendissante, serrée dans sa robe bustier exagérément courte, passant de groupes en groupes pour proposer ses mini blinis avec le sourire, les cheveux tressés en un somptueux chignon qui lui coulait gracieusement au milieu des épaules, le plateau dans une main, une bouteille de vodka déjà bien entamée dans l'autre. Le monde ne semblait pas la déranger, bien au contraire, et elle tournoyait de l'un à l'autre en interpellant parfois le DJ accroupi à l'autre bout de la pièce, noyé sous un enchevêtrement douteux de câbles, d'ordinateurs et d'enceintes bricolées.

Comme le temps avançait et que la soirée battait déjà son plein, l'argenté ôta progressivement son blaser, puis sa veste. Il avait perdu dix fois à un bière-pong de fortune auquel il ne voulait pas jouer, l'électro pulsait douloureusement à ses oreilles et il était bien incapable d'identifier le goût du cocktail qu'on lui avait donné. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait réussi à se caler dans un coin où deux nanas se roulaient le patin du siècle, le tout sous les applaudissements explosifs d'un guitariste bourré.

− Mets la langue !

− Au tour de Larxène ! Action ou Vérité ?

− Quelqu'un a vu Hayner ?

− Vérité.

− Et donc je disais, moi je l'avais _jamais_ vue comme ça…

− Oh les gars, vous jouez ou pas ?

− Riku, tu joues ?

Interpellé, l'appelé secoua négativement la tête, comme sorti d'un rêve. Il avait chaud et le sourire de Sora, éclat blanc dans la lumière des néons en contrejour, lui aurait presque donné mal aux yeux. Le châtain avait l'air de se plaire, ici. Il avait l'habitude de l'agitation bourdonnante des soirées organisées par sa meilleure amie.

− Ca va pas ?

Il devait tirer une sale gueule, parce que le sourire se transforma bientôt en un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Riku se redressa sur un coude, tenta un sourire crispé. Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, et ce sentiment qui lui labourait les côtes l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de la soirée.

− Ouais, t'inquiète. Je vais juste… Aller m'allonger.

─ T'as mal quelque part ? Tu veux un câlin ?

─ Sora…

─ On peut discuter si tu veux. Tu veux que je dise à Kairi qu'on reste pas dormir ? J'ai pas bu, je peux conduire.

─ Non !

Le cœur dans la gorge, Riku retint un haut le cœur avant de pousser Sora pour sortir du canapé, regrettant presque immédiatement le ton sec qu'il avait pris. Même le dos tourné il était quasiment sûr que châtain devait le dévisager avec son sourire d'ange triste, s'excusant platement de son attitude envers les amis de Kairi, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

Le couloir des chambres était noyé dans la pénombre, étroit et plein d'obstacles, et l'argenté dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas trébucher sur les verres en plastiques abandonnés, les corps enlacés contre les murs, les ballons dégonflés et les packs de bière. Son pouls s'agitait dans son ventre comme un dément et un horrible ultra-son achevait de lui scier la cervelle lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans l'unique chambre vide de l'appartement, s'effondrant sur un confortable lit rose bonbon où s'entassait le traditionnel tas de manteaux des invités.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, bon sang ? Ils étaient ici pour s'amuser, Kairi l'avait gentiment convié à sa fête et Sora avait eu l'air si heureux lorsqu'il avait accepté de venir pour lui tenir compagnie. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à profiter pleinement de l'instant ? Il n'était pas triste, il n'était pas en colère. Il était juste… Il ne savait pas trop. Riku ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait, et ça l'agaçait. Du désarroi, de la gêne ? Un sentiment indescriptible lui comprimait la poitrine, et il soupira bruyamment en enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas. La musique résonnait sourdement à travers l'isolation et il pouvait à peine entendre le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge accrochée juste en face. La chambre de Kairi était jolie, pleine d'étagères en désordre et de bibliothèques toutes carrées, avec ses rideaux fins et ses posters collés au mur façon années 90. On avait accroché au plafond quelques étoiles fluorescentes caractéristiques des vestiges d'une chambre d'enfant, et Riku se retourna sur le dos pour admirer les crevasses que camouflait à peine une fraiche couche de peinture blanche.

Son regard se perdit un instant sur le mur lézardé, et il ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se calmait peu à peu, plus lente, plus diffuse, et il trouva un point d'ancrage en serrant la bordure des draps.

Il y avait un autre plafond blanc, un autre mur plein de fêlures dans ses souvenirs. Un plafond juste au-dessus d'un matelas jeté là à l'arrache, plein de poussière et d'une saleté monstre. Son cœur rata un battement et il lutta cruellement pour chasser la vision, pour ne plus y penser.

Le souvenir était tenu, pourtant. Il revenait sans cesse, accompagné d'un rire, de gémissements parfois. Avec lui venait la caresse d'une peau chaude, la brûlure d'une morsure, l'intimité soufflée d'une conversation, l'odeur puissante d'une cigarette à peine consumée, la tiédeur de la sueur qui refroidissait, fine pellicule, le matin venu sur son dos et ses bras.

Il rouvrit les paupières au moment où une paire d'yeux en fusion, ambrés comme le miel, se posaient sur lui. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui revienne maintenant ? Seul dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il jura.

Il jura pour ne pas vomir, parce qu'il était sûr que personne ne l'entendrait. Il jura pour oublier le parfum qui s'accrochait à lui comme une malédiction, pour ne plus sentir les doigts interminables sur ses épaules, les longs ongles, sales, fondus dans le creux de ses reins.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il en avait des frissons. Il se serait giflé.

Etourdi, il se redressa sur la couverture et éloigna son regard, cherchant vaguement à distinguer les contours flous des formes grises perdues dans la nuit. Demain, ça ferait huit mois qu'il sortait avec Sora. Il ne lui avait encore rien acheté, et il s'en voulait un peu. Peut-être qu'il pourrait marquer le coup et l'emmener dans une des villas de son père, près de l'Île d'Esio ? Non, huit mois ce n'était pas un an, et ils étaient déjà partis en vacances là-bas. Ca n'avait pas de sens, ça ne représentait rien.

« C'est peut-être d'être avec lui qu'à pas d'sens » lui souffla moqueusement une voix dédaigneuse, et il l'écarta d'un mouvement de la main.

Il en était encore à essayer de se concentrer sur la recherche d'une idée plausible quand la porte de la chambre grinça doucement, le faisant sursauter.

─ Je t'ai fait peur ?

La tête de Sora, jolie pomme pleine d'épis dans l'encadrement, tira un faible sourire à l'argenté. L'autre avait l'air un peu penaud, les doigts serrés sur le battant en métal, alors que c'était quand même lui qui l'avait envoyé bouler.

─ Non. Viens t'asseoir.

Sora lui sourit tristement et Riku se mordit la lèvre, en proie à une vague de culpabilité. Il détourna les yeux.

─ Désolé, c'est l'ambiance. C'est juste… C'est trop pour moi.

Le châtain secoua sa tignasse avant de venir le rejoindre sur le lit, pressant le bouton de la lampe sur la table de chevet. Son poids sur les draps, le froissement de ses jambes qu'il ramena naturellement sous lui, son parfum bon marché, tout ça créait comme un contraste étrange aux yeux de Riku, qui baissa encore le nez vers ses mains pour s'habituer aux rayons lumineux. Sa poitrine chauffait affreusement, immense cheminée où gisaient encore quelques braises noircies.

─ Je sais, répondit simplement Sora.

Sa main trouva la sienne, moite, et Riku, légèrement tremblant, eut l'impression que le tissu de sa chemise cherchait à fusionner avec le creux de ses omoplates. Quelque chose lui piquait le nez, peut-être l'alcool, peut-être le regard de Sora, adorablement compatissant. Il avait toujours été trop émotif, quand il était bourré.

 _Lui_ s'en moquait, souvent.

─ Merci, Sora.

─ De quoi ? C'est pas grave. Je sais que t'apprécie pas trop la foule.

Le châtain haussa les épaules, leva son autre bras pour poser sa paume à plat sur son front. D'ici, Riku pouvait sentir son haleine à la grenadine et le contact, légèrement plus froid, le réconforta d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer.

Sora était si naturel. Il faisait les choses avec une tendresse pleine de compréhension qui lui échappait, et si dans l'ensemble il pouvait se révéler assez prévisible quand on le connaissait, sa candeur spontanée avait toujours eu quelque chose de déroutant. Riku était habitué à souffrir, à avoir mal. Il était habitué à ce qu'on le laisse gérer les choses jusqu'à ce qu'il foire tout en beauté, il était habitué à s'en prendre plein le corps et la gueule pour des choses qu'il pensait avoir mérité, à garder la tête sous l'eau quand on lui criait de remonter à la surface.

Avec Sora, c'était différent.

Le châtain avait été d'une patience d'ange quand il s'était fait larguer. Riku ferma de nouveau les paupières, fort, laissant l'index et le majeur retracer doucement la ligne de ses sourcils. Ça faisait presque un an, et il n'arrivait pas à oublier. A comparer, en silence, celui qu'il avait aimé si violement, si entièrement, celui qui lui avait saccagé les tripes avec une telle force qu'il aurait pu en crever, à Sora. Sora si gentil, si ouvert aux autres, avec sa voix fluette et ses gestes soigneux, quand il n'était pas éclatant d'enthousiasme. Sora si lumineux et aimable, si bleu. Si doux.

Riku aurait tué plutôt que de l'admettre, mais l'aimait, cette obscurité. Cette part sur lui, en lui, invisible, qui le séparait du reste du monde. Il l'avait aimé, cette douleur.

Il l'avait aimé, l _ui_.

─ Merci, répéta-t-il bêtement, juste parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Sora lui adressa son sourire à fossette, celui qui précédait un bisou sur la joue, sans pour autant amorcer le geste. Il retira sa main pour se tordre les poignets, imperceptiblement anxieux, et Riku chercha dans son regard la raison soudaine de son embarras.

Il respirait un peu fort que d'habitude, plus par la bouche que par le nez, mais il y n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre d'anormal.

─ Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ? essaya t-il quand même.

Sora battit des cils, un tic nerveux au coin de la bouche, avant de détourner la tête. Il y avait une sorte de mirage dans sa façon de faire, une gêne pratiquement transparente qui remua intérieurement l'argenté. Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, hormis s'éclipser de la fête ?

─ Sora ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le châtain n'était pas si hésitant d'habitude. Il était même du genre à enfoncer des portes ouvertes, avec sa naïveté et son sourire à toute épreuve. Le manque de réponse fit imaginer les pires scénarios à Riku. Est-ce qu'il avait dit, fait quelque chose de travers en étant bourré ? Est-ce que Sora allait lui dire que c'était mieux qu'ils restent amis, qu'ils s'étaient plantés en débutant cette relation ? Et s'il avait profité de l'intimité de la soirée pour lui dévoiler un secret héréditaire, un truc affreux qui allait changer radicalement leur vie ?

Son cœur nageait dans tous les sens lorsque Sora finit enfin par lâcher :

─ Hm. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas… tu vois ?

Son petit ami le regarda un instant sans comprendre et Sora continua de jouer avec ses doigts, passant de temps à autre de ses mains à celle de Riku, posée sur le matelas, comme s'il cherchait à tromper le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux. Il tomba des nues lorsque la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit. C'était juste… _ça_ ?

─ Quoi ?

─ Ben, oui, en fait, articula Sora avec un brin d'agacement, ça fait longtemps et, hum, moi j'ai envie de toi là, maintenant, mais, hum, t'as pas l'air super bien, alors, voilà quoi. Mais je comprendrai totalement si tu veux pas, hein ! Je suis pas à ça près, c'est juste que personne occupe les chambres et que Kairi m'a dit qu'on pouvait être tranquilles si on fermait le verrou, et du coup moi j'ai pensé que, ben, enfin… Voilà. Tu vois ?

L'argumentation, assortie d'un sourire barbouillé, résonna comme un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'argenté. Sora avait juste _envie de lui,_ et visiblement depuis un bon moment vu la manière dont il se bouffait les lèvres à chaque fin de phrase. Et il n'avait même pas capté quoique ce soit d'annonciateur de sa frustration, depuis tout ce temps ? Il se sentait complétement stupide.

─ Euh, ok, articula-t-il une fois la surprise passée. Mais ça fait… ça fait si longtemps que ça ?

Le châtain se passa une main dans les cheveux, tirant sur les pointes de sa tignasse avec une grimace.

─ Euh. Un mois, deux jours, une heure et une bonne grosse poignée de secondes ?

Riku ouvrit grand la bouche, et son vis à vis se tortilla sur les draps avec un rire nerveux. Il était sidéré. Déjà, parce que l'autre retenait rarement les nombres de manière aussi précise, et puis ensuite, parce que, eh bien, merde quoi.

Sora avait _compté_. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps, alors ?

─ Oh, mince. Je m'étais pas rendu compte.

Sora releva la tête vers lui avec une mimique blessée, vissant ses immenses yeux bleus au fond des siens. Il donnait l'impression de pouvoir se mettre à pleurer dans la seconde, et l'expression contrastait tellement avec son sourire de façade que Riku fut bien obligé de l'admettre.

Ce que Sora lui lançait là, ce regard perdu, cette espèce de firmament mal à l'aise, s'apparentait clairement à une fusée de détresse.

─ Je te plais pas, c'est ça ? Ou genre, t'as juste pas envie ?

Riku beugua une seconde de trop, les yeux écarquillés. Sora s'était détourné de lui pour porter une attention toute particulière à la saleté de ses chaussettes, grattant le tissu comme s'il connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse à sa question, et il se demandait encore comment est-ce qu'il avait pu merder à ce point. Même Sora, à la confiance en lui d'ordinaire entière et infaillible, en était venu à douter de lui-même. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le dernier des cons.

─ C'est pas ça, Sora…

─ Alors c'est quoi ? Vas-y explique, parce que je suis perdu.

Le ton était presque suppliant, un brin amer, pas tout à fait accusateur, et Riku sentit sa tête lui tourner affreusement. Le regard de Sora vacillait.

─ Je veux dire, reprit le châtain d'une voix excessivement douce, si c'est à cause du fait que tu as crié _son_ nom la dernière fois, je m'en fiche. Je sais très bien que tu peux pas l'oublier d'un claquement de doigts. Mais ça fait un moment maintenant, et on a fait l'amour quoi… cinq ou six fois depuis ? Je me demande simplement si c'est moi le problème, tu vois ?

Riku continua à le dévisager, la mâchoire serrée à s'en péter les dents, une angoisse irrationnelle montant des tréfonds de son cœur. Ça n'était pas la faute de Sora, non. Comment ça pourrait l'être ?

Sora lui pardonnait tout, même ses trahisons intimes les plus inavouables. Les absences à des sorties qui lui tenaient à cœur, son égoïsme quand il refusait d'aller dans un endroit où, rien qu'une seule fois, Vanitas et lui s'étaient rendus, ensemble. Son manque d'intérêt pour ses autres amis, ça propension à vouloir être seul et à être irrité par tout, son obsession à voir des yeux jaunes à chaque coin de rue. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait même pas à faire autre chose que de s'en vouloir, après tout ce temps. Il ne faisait rien pour changer ça, n'essayait même pas de fuir le manque douloureux qui s'imposait à lui quand il laissait divaguer ses pensées. C'était presque rassurant de se laisser aller dans les bras d'un souvenir, de chérir un passé si vivant, c'était presque rassurant jusqu'à ce que Sora lui rappelle qu'il était là, et qu'il lui témoigne cet amour bizarre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir mériter.

Et alors il se réveillait, et disait adieu au spectre d'or qui planait dans sa tête.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il aimait Sora. D'une manière tâtonnante, discrète, presque invisible même, mais c'était là. Ça risquait de se casser la gueule à chaque fois qu'il oubliait d'y penser, ça revenait à chaque fois que son petit ami le regardait comme ça, c'était un fil très fin qui menaçait de couper s'il ne faisait pas l'effort d'y prêter attention, mais c'était _là_. Si dérisoire, si fragile après la passion qui l'avait rempli jusqu'à frôler la mort.

Il soupira. Il avait envie de s'excuser, clairement, mais ce n'était sûrement pas ce que Sora voulait entendre.

─ C'est pas toi le problème.

Et c'était effrayant de se dire que ça ne gênait même plus son petit-ami d'être pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, que lui, si gentil, voulait bien donner de tout son être même en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre cette place qu'il désirait tant dans le cœur de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait cette faculté à faire comme si de rien que l'argenté lui enviait, le courage d'ignorer ses peurs et d'accepter naïvement son égoïsme, de tendre la main à Riku qui lui n'était pas capable d'être honnête avec ses propres sentiments.

Il se demandait parfois, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que lui, il aimait Sora. Etait-ce parce que lui et Vanitas partageaient cette texture épaisse de cheveux, cette carrure plus mince que la sienne ? Ces grandes pupilles qui, à elles deux, abritaient chacune deux versants opposés de son monde ?

Ténèbres et lumière, lumière et ténèbres.

Il essayait de se convaincre que non, se rassurait en appuyant la différence entre leurs deux parfums, le goût de leurs lèvres, l'abime de leurs attitudes, la couleur de leurs yeux, le miel de leurs voix. Et puis il s'arrêtait, juste quand il commençait à comprendre, avec peut-être une pointe d'horreur, qu'il n'y avait rien à comparer, que comparer signifiait juste accorder une importance à un amour vaquant, à celui des deux qui n'était plus là.

─ Alors c'est quoi ? répéta le châtain, et sa voix résonna un moment dans la pièce, désespérée de trouver un écho.

Il aurait très bien pu dire « c'est qui ? » que ça aurait été pareil. C'était glissé au milieu d'eux, sorte de blessure ouverte à demi-mots. Riku craignait de ne jamais pouvoir répondre à cette question sans tomber dans un trou. A la place, il franchit fébrilement la distance qui les séparait, joignit leurs lèvres comme une excuse, attira l'autre dans une étreinte qu'il aurait voulu pleine, entière, un gage de confiance qu'il espérait tenir loin de toutes ces inquiétudes mais qui, en définitive, ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une esquisse de fuite.

Heureusement, Sora ne chercha pas plus loin et lui rendit son baiser avec une brusquerie étrange, cherchant son genou sur le drap, agrippant sa nuque pour le serrer plus fort, nouant étroitement ses doigts aux longues mèches d'argent. Riku sentait maintenant tout son poids peser contre lui, la friction de sa peau douce contre la sienne, la moiteur de sa respiration contre sa bouche, avide du moindre contact. Sa langue avait une saveur liquoreuse, ses gestes le parfum âcre et déplaisant de l'empressement. Riku ne chercha pas à repousser sa main qui se glissa sous sa chemise, ne chercha pas non plus à l'amener plus près. A dire vrai, il n'avait envie de rien et sa tête sonnait creux, tellement creux que s'il avait eu une envie, ç'aurait été celle de se frapper frénétiquement le crâne contre les murs. Les cils du châtain frémirent doucement lorsqu'il se dégagea pour avaler un peu d'air, et il eut l'impression qu'on lui labourait l'estomac à coups de talons.

Déjà, la sensation fugace du baiser s'estompait sur ses lèvres.

─ On ferme la porte ?

Fermer la porte, ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire. L'argenté, cette fois, aurait été clairement aveugle s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'éclat qui s'était mis à briller dans l'œil du châtain, sa bouche rougie, son sourire grivois beaucoup trop marqué pour être réellement angélique.

Alors silencieusement, il acquiesça.

Et pour un instant, le sourire lumineux de Sora lui réchauffa le cœur, éclaira les ténèbres absolues tapies au fond de sa poitrine. C'était si beau, ce sourire. Si différent de l'innocence habituelle, bien plus agréable que cette tristesse amère propre au rictus contrit. C'était beau comme un diamant tombé dans l'abysse et il se laissa prendre au jeu une fois le verrou enclenché, regardant Sora regagner le lit pour se hisser sur ses genoux avec une joie pétillante, ôter son t-shirt pour l'embrasser encore, déboutonner sa chemise collante avec une floppée d'adorables jurons.

Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans aide, ses mains se posèrent finalement sur les siennes, chaudes, guidant ses gestes avec une lenteur un peu molle, pas vraiment condamnable à vue de l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang.

Ça avait longtemps été son crédo, la lenteur.

Faire attendre pour couper le désir, faire jurer, attiser la flamme de cet autre qui voulait aller si vite, trop vite, même en sachant qu'il aurait pu posséder son corps une heure, une nuit, voire même une vite entière s'il l'avait voulu. S'il le voulait. Quand il le voulait. Pourvu qu'il le veuille, lui et ses caprices de prince pauvre, ses exigences pressantes, ses ordres rauques, son regard sans fond, ses…

Riku s'étrangla dans un haut le cœur, prit d'un vertige strident, les doigts figés sur les poignets de son petit-ami qui se tortillait pour faire glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules. Il frissonnait à peine, la peau piquée de chair de poule, et l'argenté ferma les paupières pour respirer un peu, faire refluer les images, les murmures, le plaisir, toutes ces sensations à l'effet boomerang qui explosaient graduellement dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être absent maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Sora, pas quand il le touchait comme ça, pas quand le bruissement des draps était si agréable à son oreille, quand le froid extérieur sur sa peau le soulageait presque de toutes ses douleurs invisibles.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque le châtain quitta ses genoux pour venir rouler sur le dos, se délestant de son propre pantalon avec application, lorgnant le sien avec une insistance toute machiavélique. Riku haussa les sourcils en scrutant son corps nu, sa peau au bronzage uniforme, ses fesses rondes, son torse dépourvu de musculature. Sora était mignon, très mignon. Ses prunelles comme des étoiles à la lumière de la lampe, sa peau satinée par un quelque chose qui lui rappelait le soleil de ses Îles natales, sa figure juvénile qui faisait qu'à la caisse des supermarchés on le prenait toujours pour un adolescent. Il sourit distraitement en remarquant son érection naissante et le châtain profita de cette ouverture pour le tirer vers lui en dépliant les jambes, le faisant basculer vers l'avant avec un couinement satisfait.

─ Allez, enlèves ton pantalon, gémit-il comme le corps humain sur lui, plus ou moins volontairement inerte, pouffait dans son cou. Je sais que je te fais de l'effet, mais tu pourrais te bouger un peu ! Je vais pas tout faire tout seul, quand même.

Riku sourit de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois, avant de se redresser pour déboutonner son jean. Il lui semblait que ses sensations s'extirpaient silencieusement de leur prison de coton comme ses pieds entraient en contact avec la fraicheur du parquet, comme ses doigts touchaient véritablement sa propre peau, comme le tissu glissait sur ses chevilles, lentement. L'air était lourd, épais dans ses poumons, la musique toujours aussi forte derrière la porte, mais l'ambiance avait changé, invisible. Tout paraissait plus souple, plus intime. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur nudité frissonnante, au grésillement de l'ampoule dont l'éclat faiblissait à vue d'œil, au sourire de Sora qu'il pouvait distinguer clairement en s'approchant de lui, figé dans une expression chaleureuse qu'il ne percevait plus que par intermittence.

Quand il fut au-dessus de lui, Sora le regardait toujours. Quand il se pencha sur l'embrasser, nouer ses bras à sa taille, coller leurs corps, quand il respira son odeur dans l'espoir de stimuler son cœur gris, quand l'autre lui rendit ses caresses dans un soupir rendu haletant par la frustration, il réalisa que peut être, là, pour un instant, il pourrait lâcher prise. Qu'il s'en foutrait, demain matin, de savoir si c'était les endorphines qui le faisaient parler, que cette chaleur, cette proximité, c'était sûrement du bien-être, et que bizarrement, c'était bon. Flou et serein, lumineux, si loin de sa zone de confort. Agréable, un truc qui n'avait rien à voir avec le doute et l'angoisse, l'amertume ressassée et la solitude froide.

Un truc qui l'excitait peut-être, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, maintenant que les cuisses de Sora frottaient à peine contre les siennes, qu'il y avait l'ivresse inhabituelle du contact entre eux, sur leurs bouches, dans leurs gestes, leurs souffles et leurs frissons. Rien que l'absence de mots et le soulagement de sentir une main reposer dans son dos, la douceur des ongles ronds et coupés sur sa nuque, le désir intangible qui faisait remuer le châtain sous son corps bouillant, la sensualité candide de ses dents sur sa langue.

Riku soupira avec l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, chassa cette horrible petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à combler cet oubli, ce spectre noir, ce manque. Ce bloc mort dans sa poitrine, qui lui obstruait la gorge comme un caillot de sang.

Il trembla quand Sora souffla son nom entre deux baisers, serra le poing contre un des oreillers en espérant se noyer plus profondément dans le puits de ses sens. Son ombre sur sa figure, ses cheveux, ses clavicules créait comme un contraste, une noirceur volubile, et il sursauta presque en voyant passer un fantôme dans le miroir d'eau que lui renvoyait les yeux clairs, s'arrêtant brusquement au milieu de son geste.

─ Riku ? murmura le châtain étendu sous ses muscles raides, relevant à peine la nuque pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Et ce regard, ces yeux, mais quelle merde c'était. L'argenté battit rapidement des cils pour éloigner la vision éphémère, ce rictus qui n'allait à personne d'autre et encore moins à Sora, cette silhouette noire si lointaine qu'il pouvait encore voir danser à travers les particules blêmes de la lampe de chevet.

─ Ça va, chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres, priant pour que son corps ne trahisse pas son trouble. Juste…

Il se mordit les lèvres à sang pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, esquiva habilement ses propres injures à lui-même. Il ne faisait rien de mal, ils étaient même bien, alors pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche les bons moments ? On l'embrassa et, les sourcils froncés, il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à enterrer Vanitas. Pas ce soir. Ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux de Sora, pleins de questions, bleus à meurtrir jusqu'aux derniers restes de sa bonne conscience, tellement bleus qu'il en avait mal jusqu'au fond des entrailles.

La faute à ses désirs coupables, à son imagination paumée dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, à ses remords et à la musique, au plaisir qui remontait par décharges diffuses dans le bas de son dos. Il se donnait envie de pleurer, et il avait bien trop mal de savoir pourquoi. Sa tête échoua finalement sur le torse du châtain et il fallut briser le silence pesant qui s'installait beaucoup trop rapidement entre eux, précipitant les mots dans ses gestes appuyés, chuchotant contre son cou dans souffle rempli d'amertume.

Tant qu'il y avait la lumière, il y avait les ombres.

─ Eteins la lumière.

Et les doigts de Sora, perdus dans sa chevelure, prodiguèrent une caresse incertaine, s'étirèrent vers le fil qui pendait de la table de chevet comme une délivrance, et il se laissa couler dans le fleuve de l'ivresse en échouant dans son corps, vaincu par les ténèbres qui gagnèrent la chambre, douloureuses mais si délicieusement rassurantes, tranchantes et douces, Damoclès de l'oubli.


End file.
